


andraste 1:7-14

by chalahandra



Series: Polyquisition [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Chant of Light, Cullen continues to have a Bad Time, Gen, Spirit healing, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: "Beware wyvern venom, it's the most dangerous part of them. And the most valuable."Or, Cullen gets stabbed.





	andraste 1:7-14

**Author's Note:**

> Some Spirit Healers even claim they did not choose their calling; instead, a powerful spirit chose them and led them into lives of service, ordeal, and succor.

It had all been so simple, really. It had been a standard morning, and then Cullen was falling to his knees with barely a whimper, a gleeful assassin shrieking about their triumph even as they were restrained-- distilled wyvern venom, potent enough to kill a dozen men... Well. She had to act.

"Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken," Raine Amell throws open her connection to the Fade even as she's still shouldering through the crowd. _Faith_ answers. Then they are not two, but one. "There upon the mountain, a Voice answered my call." They shove aside Adaar, voice ringing celestial-clear from the walls. "Heart that is broken, beats _still unceasing_." Cullen is very nearly dead already, and they lay hands above his heart, light bleeding through.

"An ocean of sorrow does _nobody drown_." Their entire being is white fire, a burning light that they direct down and into the failing body beneath them."You have _forgotten_ , spear-maid of Alamarr." They snuff out the weak, uncoordinated beat of a dying heart and force it to begin anew, pouring light into the organ until it beats like a war-drum. "Within My creation, _none are alone_." They see through the flesh, to the tear-drops of toxin tearing opening his insides. They gather them, one by one by one and destroy them into less than nothing. 

"Lo! My eye open'd, shining before me!" The light in his heart spills over, flooding through arteries and veins, lighting him up from the inside, healing him with every beat. "Greater than mountains, towering mighty, hands all outstretched, stars glistening as jewels." His lungs are ruined, the toxin having eroded the delicate tissue. They force what remains of his last breath out. "Form rings 'pon his fingers and crown 'pon his brow." The tainted blood bubbles, but when faced with an irresistible wall of flame, is forced up and out.

"Sword-shattering _fear_ filled me o'erflowing." They rock him onto his side and it slides slickly out, black and vile. They make him breath in, and out, and then his body remembers enough to keep doing that. "Grandeur of godhood overflowing." He is exhaling glitters of light, as is proper, and his lungs repair with every beat of his heart. They feel a hand on their shoulder - Surana, offering assistance. "Trembling, I called out: 'Forgive me, Most High, I should sing your Name to the heights of Heaven! But I know it not and must be silent." It is kind, but it is not needed. Soon enough, his lungs are once again hale.

"The Wellspring of All said, 'None now remember'," They feel him try to move, and gently sever that ability for the time being. There is more work to be done yet. "Long have they turned to idols and tales, away from My Light." They see the destruction wrought in his kidneys, and suffuse them with the burning purity of fire. "The last of my children, shrouded in night." They burn away the already necrotising flesh and replace it with a construct of light, commanding the flesh to regrow.

"World fell away then, misty in mem'ry. 'Cross Veil and into the Valley of Dreams. A vision of _all worlds_ ; waking and slumbering." They fill his body full-to-burst, easing aches, closing the wounds left by the would-be killer. "Spirit and mortal to me appeared. 'Look to My Work,' said the Voice of Creation. 'See what My Children in _arrogance_ wrought." They see the ache left behind, still singing its seductive song - so they burn that withered branch away.

"There I saw the Black City, towers all stain'd." His spirit is settling down, but the bonds that hold it close are weakened, so they pull it tighter, chaining it to this mortal body. "Gates once bright golden _forever shut_." He screams, a little, but that is normal. He breathes by himself, and when they loosen their grasp on his heart, it beats by itself. "Heaven fill'd with silence, then did I know all." They give him back movement, and then draw back onto their knees, letting the righteous surge of fire flicker and die down to embers. Faith is satiated, and presses themselves once to the meat of her soul. Her eyes flutter shut with the sensation.

"And cross'd my heart with unbearable shame." When she opens her eyes, she is alone in her body, kneeling on the hard flag-stones of the Great Hall in Skyhold, looking down at Cullen Rutherford.

It is very, very quiet.

Raine Amell closes her eyes, and waits for the sword to fall.

It does not.

**Author's Note:**

> look 2am story ideas can be EXTREMELY persuasive things (this was not actually posted at 2am). the idea of amell using chunks of the chant of light as focus mantras just kind of leapt out at me, and cullen was the easiest person to get stabbed. sorry cullen. mostly.
> 
> also: as to where this fits in the polyquisition timeline.... some time after corypheus is rendered into dust.


End file.
